


不要捆绑！

by Gladiatorism



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 21:46:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9568133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gladiatorism/pseuds/Gladiatorism
Summary: 无关真人 真人笔直如旗杆





	

**Author's Note:**

> 无关真人 真人笔直如旗杆

“老胡，为什么小姑娘骂起人来那么难听啊。”王凯点开一段自己的采访——初衷不过是想看看自己这个造型在镜头前帅不帅——结果竟然在评论里看到一堆恶毒的话，再一看，是骂胡歌的。那人还顶着他的照片当头像，名字也一看就是个小女孩。他平复了好久的心情，才忍住了开个小号去好好教育一下对方的冲动。

胡歌听到他这装作漫不经心的话，愣了一下，心里一紧，转过头来望着王凯。

“……都说了别没事儿刷微博了嘛。”胡歌也看过那些昏天黑地的掐架，哪能不知道那些可怕的措辞，但他也没有一直放在心上，毕竟两个人都行得正坐得直，也不是能被这些恶言轻易左右的人。

但他看王凯紧蹙的眉头，一下也不平起来：“唉是挺难听的。不然我发张自拍好了  
，就现在。”

王凯瞪着眼望着他。

“……然后配个字儿，说我现在在王凯手上。”

“盒盒盒盒盒盒这是要他们直接报警啊。”

“躺你怀里的那种。”胡歌眨了眨眼，笑。

王凯丢下手机，从背后搂住他，把他圈进自己的温度和气息里。

其实他几次都忍不住想要开诚布公地跟大家说明白了你们骂胡歌就是在骂我。他想，就算是普通朋友，他也不能忍过这种事儿啊。但经历过这一年的暴风骤雨，他也知道自己一条微博能招来多少想不到的后果，仿佛社交网络的副作用就是让事与愿违。他记得几年前明明不是这样的，那时候他也不过发点自拍吐槽，风景美食，不过是对生活的纪念，还有可爱的小粉丝来和他真诚地交流，多好的事儿啊。

胡歌或许是已经太多年没有体会过当个“普通人”的滋味，听到这话就乐了。他习惯了把真实的感想藏到晦涩的只言片语之后，融进黑白无声的照片里，这一度让王凯觉得颇为苦恼。他总也猜不到这小祖宗的心思，从前和姑娘处的时候，猜不到也就猜不到吧，多哄两句买个小礼物啥的也就过去了，最后往往发现不过是瞎吃飞醋之类的小事，但胡歌不一样。胡歌总是不一样的。因此他会认认真真地望着胡歌，告诉他有什么事儿就和自己说，不管大小，都别藏到心里。胡歌很乖巧地点点头，但他觉得不适合说的，就还是绝不会说。

这是有点让他头疼。但他还是会一遍遍地问，怎么啦。换了是别人，以他的性格早就不耐烦了，但在胡歌这里，他是真心地想多了解一些这人万花筒一般的脑回路。毕竟好看的人在他们这一行太多了，有趣的灵魂却是打着灯笼也难找。他后来领悟到胡歌在床上的时候比较容易吐真言，就倾向于在事后胡歌还迷迷糊糊腰酸腿软的时候，跟他聊聊最近有什么烦心事。胡歌看着他真诚无比的眼神，也不想去管什么尴不尴尬，负面情绪会不会影响到他之类的了，就抱着他，脸埋在他肩窝里，有一句没一句地说。有时候委屈了，王凯想尽办法开导也无济于事，便把他拉过来落下一个绵长的吻。

此时的王凯也意识到了自己不该说起这事儿，没事让对方平添一桩心事，明明都已经说好了任凭她们去，彼此问心无愧就好。

“歌歌，对不起。”

胡歌扭过头来望着他，眼里带着些许疲惫，映着王凯的脸，却又带着柔和的光。“有什么好对不起的。”

“替那些粉丝给你道个歉。”王凯声音里有笑意。

“傻不傻……”

王凯不说话，吻上他后颈处那道长长的疤痕。这道伤再偏几毫米，他美好的爱人就会被上苍收回去，甚至来不及与他相遇。

温热的感觉沿着脊柱一路酥麻地碾进毛衣里，让他欲罢不能。

“她们大费周章地吵架，结果睡到我的人还是你。”王凯笑。

“去，说得我想睡一样。”

“不是吗？”王凯低低地笑，笑得他心里发痒。

“那我是不是也该替粉丝给你道个歉？”

“哦？胡老板想怎么道歉啊。”王凯的声音在他耳边，像风掠过麦浪。

“她们不是说你捆绑我炒作嘛，那你就绑我好了。”胡歌眨了眨眼。

？？？

王凯知道他的小男朋友爱用双关，但还没想过能是这么个用法。

“不要，”王凯憋笑，“你可别想陷害我。”

胡歌笑，转身就把王凯压在身下，亲他的脸颊，下巴上一点点残存的胡渣，挺拔的鼻梁。温热的唇四处点火，就是不肯好好吻上去。

王凯一手扣紧他脑后，胡歌还没来得及叫出声，就被王凯以拆穿入腹的架势吻了起来。狮子座真的名不虚传，胡歌想。王凯捉住他的唇舌就不放了，又是吸又是咬，仿佛要生吞下去一样。胡歌想喘口气，只能闷在喉咙里呜呜地喊，内心谴责着自己怎么这么没出息。

王凯一边攻城掠地，一边环上他的背，趁其不备一个翻身就把他压在了身下。躺着的胡歌终于能顺势咽了口口水，喉结上下滚动的样子和那一声水声于王凯却是火上浇油。他伸手就去解胡歌的衬衣扣子，解到一半没耐心了，便直接从衬衣下摆探进去，从他敏感的腰侧一直摸到光滑的脊背，让胡歌情不自禁地更贴近了他几分，近得连心跳都仿佛能通过胸腔共振。

太没出息了，心跳得也太快太大声了。一个吻而已胡歌，你冷静点。

但身体已经起了反应，覆水难收。他贴着王凯的裤裆慢慢地磨蹭，一边努力地回吻着，激烈到鼻子都撞上了颧骨，撞得疼了也没有要停下来的意思。

“而且，我这儿也没绳子啊。”

他深深地望着胡歌水光潋滟的眼睛，挑起嘴角笑了笑。

胡歌想了想，说：“可以用领带。”

“歌歌，你试过啊？”

“去，是我聪明。”

王凯笑着翻身下床，在衣柜里摸索了一番，扯出了几条窄领带。都是黑色的，带着点暗纹，他也没心思去分辨哪条更贵了了，一把握在手里就拿了过去。

“宝贝儿，来，把手举高。”

胡歌瞪他一眼，还是乖乖地把手并在一起举过头顶，王凯把柔软的布料在他手腕上缠了几圈，手指翻飞几下便打了个精致的结，再用力一拉，领带一下贴紧了皮肤。胡歌试着挣扎了一下，竟然完全没有活动的余地。

“凯哥……”胡歌一下有些后悔。

“不会疼的，这条最软了。”王凯说着，把领带的剩余部分系在了床头，还恶趣味地挽了个蝴蝶结。

而后，王凯按住他不安分的腿，先把裤子脱了下来，只留一条内裤，而后把领带缠上他骨骼分明的脚踝和膝盖，迫使他并紧了双腿。

微凉的空气和王凯的目光都让他打颤。他只是看着王凯绑他的时候认真专注的神情就硬了，性器抵在内裤里，在这个角度下一览无遗。

“宝贝儿竟然这么兴奋。”

“闭嘴。”胡歌紧张得脸都红了，手脚都不能动的事实让他本来就匮乏的安全感变得更加摇摇欲坠。

“乖，闭上眼睛。”

胡歌对黑暗有着原始的恐惧。但王凯低沉而温柔的声音就在耳边，像给黑咖啡加了大一把砂糖，说到底，只要有他在，很多原本像是万丈深渊的事，也变得没那么可怕了。

他看了一眼王凯饱含深情的眼睛，下一秒便被黑色的布料蒙上了眼。王凯缓慢而温柔地把领带一圈圈缠好，在脑后挽了一个不松不紧的结。

王凯在他微启的唇上烙下一个浅浅的吻。

看不见也不能动，全身的感觉就都敏锐了起来。这一个吻便像是虚无天地间唯一可及的事物，让他如获至宝甘之如饴。

全身每一寸肌肤都暴露在寒凉的空气和对方灼热的目光下，胡歌紧张得颤抖，仿佛对方流连不去的目光有了实体，一寸寸地扫过他全身。

“别……别看了……”

王凯只在他耳边吹气，便惹得他一阵战栗。温热的气息洒在上面，让他耳根都泛起了红。

王凯沉迷于胡歌热烈的反应，含住他柔软的耳垂，又舔又吸，还模拟着交合的样子，用舌尖探进敏感的耳道口，轻轻地戳刺着。啧啧作响的水声在他脑内回荡，刺激着他最脆弱的神经。

王凯好不容易停下来，胡歌觉得这一来觉得自己的听觉都敏锐了十倍。因为他听到了金属的声音，和衣服被扯动时窸窸窣窣的声音。

“啊……”

一个毛绒绒的东西划过胡歌的小腹。

“……那是什么！”

“礼服的胸针。”

胡歌想起来了，王凯今天外套上别的胸针刚好是货真价实的火烈鸟羽毛。

“什么……”

王凯握着那一根细长柔软的羽毛，慢慢扫过他的脸，胡歌张嘴想咬住它，却被王凯及时地拿开了。而后羽毛又落在他优美而脆弱的脖颈上，扫过他上下颤动的喉结，仿佛在给一件精美绝伦的艺术品除尘。

“好痒……放开我……”

“哦？哪里痒？”

羽毛移到了他的胸前，画着圈，唯独不碰那挺立的两点。

胡歌憋得脸都红了，小声地说：“凯哥……那里……”

“哦？哪里？”

胡歌红着脸别过头去。

王凯依然不疾不徐地在他饱满的胸肌上流连不去，甚至沿着那道隐隐的沟来回滑动。撩拨得他心都要被勾出来了。

“别……凯哥……你别装傻……”

王凯一手还握着那四处点火的羽毛，一边俯下身来狠狠地吻他，另一只手捉住了他左边的小肉粒，用拇指碾磨那充血的凸起，一会儿又加上食指，缓缓地捻动着，时而拉扯时而揉捏，让胡歌又疼又爽，只能在王凯吻他的间隙里发出几声呜咽。

“我看看两边有什么区别。”王凯声音里带着笑意。

胡歌慌乱地想象着王凯认真比较着的模样，下意识地挣扎扭动着，却无济于事。

“不行，这边大这么多了。”王凯说得一本正经。胡歌脸腾的一下红了。

说着，王凯拾起丢在一旁的羽毛胸针，用细密柔软的尾端似有若无地扫过那被冷落的一边凸起，惹得胡歌忍不住四下乱躲。但王凯扶住了胡歌的腰，让他再无处可避，只能承受着羽毛一点点撩拨着敏感的乳头，喘得像只搁浅的人鱼。

“够……够了……痒……凯哥……”

王凯终于放过了他被玩得又红又肿的乳尖，可没有要放过他，握着羽毛在他全身游走。

这感觉真的太奇怪了。胡歌想。他永远不知道下一秒羽毛会移动到哪里。惊喜也该不是这样的给法啊。

这时候王凯正用羽毛扫过他并紧的腿缝，刻意忽略了他挺立的欲望。

“凯哥……”胡歌也分不清自己叫他，是想说别弄了直接操我，还是只是想确认一下他还在那里。

王凯嗯了一声，俯身去吻他修长利落细瘦的踝骨。那里被他挣扎出一圈红痕，显得分外色情。

“真是不想放开你。”王凯的声音像一声叹息，在他耳边响起。

“想让全世界都知道你是我的人，一点也不能欺负。”

“我以前还没这么喜欢过别人呢。”

一切都喜欢。你好看得连眼角的疤痕都美得惊心动魄。你说话的语速语调像春日午后的雨，让人平静让人专注让人想和你一起做一个漫长美好的梦。你开导我劝慰我鼓励我的样子，还有喝醉了冲我笑冲我耍赖撒娇的样子。你说起西藏一个小寺庙时满脸的怀念和向往，还有半夜三点和我对台词，眼底明亮的光。

蒙着眼睛仰着头的胡歌显得格外脆弱无助。他听得心里一震，却不知道该如何回应他，只是喃喃自语般地，喊他的名字。

王凯在他的肩头，锁骨，胸肌上留下了一个个深红的吻痕，甚至浅浅的牙印，仿佛高中生谈恋爱，总想在对方脖子上种个草莓，以此宣誓主权耀武扬威。他已经很多年不干这样的事了，遇到胡歌却常常忍不住，这种幼稚的欲望。

胡歌听见王凯撕开一个安全套的声音。

“你……你干什么！”

我会疼死的。胡歌慌乱地想。

结果王凯把他的内裤扒了下来。骨肉亭匀的手沾着包装里的一点润滑液，轻轻地握住了他，上下套弄起来。

正当他舒服得一阵腿软的时候，王凯把那个安全套拉长了，揉成一个长条，结结实实地在他根部绕了一圈，打了个结。

“凯哥……求你……别……求你了……”胡歌惊慌失措地挣扎。

王凯置若罔闻，认真地爱抚着他涨得通红的性器，从顶端到囊袋，几乎使上了所有他会的奇技淫巧。胡歌根本忍不住呻吟和求饶，王凯的手是如此的棒，他觉得自己的欲望已经积攒了太多，都已经远远超过了足以让他射出来的那个强度，下体又硬又涨，却一点东西也射不出来，只能溢出大颗大颗生理性的眼泪，来不及被布料吸收的，滑落到脸颊上，被王凯温柔地吻去。

“凯哥……我……呜嗯……不行了……”

“王凯……你……你别弄了……我……哈啊……我……我输了还不行吗……凯哥……”

王凯亲了一下顶端濡湿的小孔，惹得他浑身颤抖。

“不要了……太多了……嗯……”

王凯看着他的阴茎，从顶端一直到鼓胀的囊袋，都涨得通红，微微地颤抖着。

太可爱了。

“歌歌……舒服吗？”

王凯一边一下一下地撸弄着他已经敏感至极的阴茎，一边凑到他耳边，一字一句地问。

胡歌下意识地点头，而后又拼命地摇头。  
“凯哥……求求你……让我射……”

明明快感已经累积到了巅峰，胡歌还是抬起腰努力地去够他的手，腹肌臀肌都绷紧了，显得分外性感。

“忍一忍，会很舒服的。”

下一秒，胡歌便被他温热的口腔包裹，他想象着王凯的薄唇含着自己的模样，一双鹿眼可能还满怀期待地望着自己，他的舌尖在最敏感的地方舔来舔去，像他家猫咪舔牛奶一样……

就在他以为自己下一秒就要爽得晕过去了的时候，王凯把结给解开了。

他剧烈地仰着头颤抖着，抑不住一声声的喘息呻吟，过了漫长的几秒，悉数射进了王凯嘴里。

王凯似乎是被呛到了，猛地咳嗽了起来。

“凯……凯哥没事儿吧……快吐出来……”胡歌还在和漫长又纯粹的快感作斗争，勉强找回了说话的能力。

“咽了。没事儿，就是含太深了呛着了。”

胡歌仿佛能看到他湿漉漉的唇角，翘起一点弧度，带着一点理直气壮和莫名的骄傲。

“谁让你绑着我的，憋死我了。”胡歌声音软绵绵的，像一汪水。

“我也憋得很难受啊。”王凯无辜地说。

“那……你解开我……我来……”

王凯笑着说，不需要啊。

胡歌听着他脱衣服的声音，脑子里全是他赤裸的模样，脸上又是一阵热。

而后，王凯跨坐在他的小腿上，握着他勃起的欲望，挤进了胡歌的腿缝里。

他的腿长而笔直，有一点恰到好处的肌肉，并紧了捆在一起，更显出雕塑般的美。

“你干什么！”

王凯低低地笑，用他又热又硬的性器摩擦起胡歌还沾着未干精液的腿根，无比色情而缓慢地进进出出。

胡歌大腿内侧一直是敏感带，细嫩的皮肤被性器蹭得发烫，更何况王凯总有意无意地往他的会阴和囊袋撞，让他就像真的被操一样，低低地喘息着。

“凯哥……你……玩够了没……”

“没，你这好嫩好舒服啊。”王凯笑。

“……你给我出去。”

而王凯因为看不到他此时瞪着自己的可爱模样而惋惜了一下。

“那好吧，草莓味还是薄荷味？”说着王凯就要从抽屉里拿润滑剂，胡歌不回答，他干脆把一盒子的东西都拿出来了。

王凯把他腿上的束缚解开了，才看到他大腿根白皙的皮肤被自己磨得发红，心疼地说：“下次不操这里了。”

“我觉得胸也可以。”

“……王凯！”

胡歌怕他真的要做出这种伤天害理的事，连忙转移了话题：“凯哥，手疼。解开好不好。”

情趣归情趣，胡歌都这么说了，王凯也舍不得他疼，二话不说就凑上去解。

重获自由的胡歌第一件事就是把蒙眼的领带也摘了下来，他缓缓地睁眼，就这么简单的一个动作，王凯竟然从中看出了万种风情。比美人出浴什么的还要好看上千百倍。

没救了。王凯如是想。

“凯哥，你得让我也绑一下，才公平嘛。”胡歌靠在床头，望着王凯，慵懒地笑。

“好好好，那你自己动手丰衣足食好了。”王凯毫无防备地说。

事实证明王凯想得美。他早该猜到胡歌才不是那种会乖乖坐上来自己动的人。

胡歌直接把王凯两只手分别绑在床头两边的柱子上，长长的领带随着王凯的挣扎颤动着。而他自顾自地翻看起了那个盒子里的东西。

“王凯……这个你为什么还留着。”他脸色一沉。

当年他和王凯打赌输了，在家里塞着这个过了一天。

“我洗得干干净净的。”王凯无辜地望着他。

“还有这个。”胡歌脸色更不好了。

一根假阴茎。肉色的。上面筋络毕现，稍稍带着点弧度。

“宝贝儿，你别用那种眼神看着我，买来又没用过不是。我的胡歌，我自己好好疼爱还来不及，怎么轮得到它。”

“你……”胡歌气结。

王凯还是低估了猫科动物。

胡歌脑内灵光一闪，嘴角挑起一抹可疑的笑容。勾魂摄魄，却让人胆战心惊。

“蒙上蒙上。”胡歌把他的视线挡得严严实实，确认了一点光也漏不进去，才开始给自己扩张。

王凯什么也看不见，只能听到润滑液开盖的清脆响声，还有液体挤出来的声音，胡歌急促的呼吸。

他想象着那人皱着眉，白皙修长的手指在水淋淋的后穴里进进出出的可爱模样，就觉得每一秒都过得尤其煎熬漫长。

不知道他会不会像自己给他扩张时那样，故意去戳弄那个敏感的腺体呢？会用上几根手指？

胡歌喘得越来越急促，手指进出间带出了一些粘腻的水声。王凯便以此来想象他的动作和频率，想象他泛红的眼角微启的唇  
，便觉得下腹又硬了硬，恨不得立刻把他吃干抹净。

“歌歌……好了没……”

胡歌解开他蒙眼的布料，让他看着自己拿起一旁那根假阴茎，挤了一大团润滑液在上面，耐心地抹匀。

王凯就这么眼睁睁地，看着胡歌跪坐着，握住那玩意儿的根部，贴着床单，试了几次，才一点点地坐下去。然后从喉咙里溢出一声漫长到近乎甜腻的呻吟。

“胡歌……你……”

“好大，”胡歌眨了眨眼，“好舒服啊。”

这种事简直是在挑战狮子座的最大限度的耐力与自尊心。王凯觉得自己最后一根理智的神经也绷断了。

胡歌跨坐在他腿上，却一点也不碰他。身体在上面起起伏伏，腰上的肌肉线条清晰可见，不是那种纤细窈窕不盈一握的样子，因为上面凌乱分布的指印和吻痕，还有汗水的痕迹，显得分外性感。

“……我不行了……好大啊……顶到……嗯……顶到里面了……”

“胡歌！”王凯觉得这样下去自己就要原地爆炸了。还真是一报还一报。

“你别闹了给我解开！”

胡歌的腰一晃一晃，仿佛真的在那根东西上得到了莫大的乐趣，眼角眉梢都是春情，握着玩具的手不断在股间进进出出，湿滑的液体从穴口溢出，还没来得及滴下，又被胡歌一抬腕顶弄回去，不知饕足地吞吐着。

“歌歌？我比这个厉害多了，你想要几次我们就做几次……”

胡歌忍不住瞥了一眼他一直引以为傲的家伙。确实……好像比平时还要大一点……硬邦邦地戳在小腹上，泌出一点前液，看起来就很好吃。嗯？胡歌连忙赶跑自己脑子里的奇怪念头，拿着那根仿真的玩具在紧窄的甬道里胡乱戳着，试图像王凯平时做的那样，又快又准地找到那一点。

“你别叫得这么大声……我受不了了宝贝儿……”王凯直勾勾地盯着他，简直要把他看出个洞来。

胡歌恍惚间想起自己的本意只是想让他尝尝自己刚才憋得快爆炸的体验，好像也不该玩过火，但他又觉得这时候就停下来乖乖听话也太没出息了，非但没有停下来，还加快了一点手上的速度，捣得阳心一阵酸软。可玩具进出的幅度越是激烈，他反而越是觉得空虚。

“歌歌，我想操你。”王凯哑着嗓子说，他觉得自己这辈子都没这么急火攻心过。

胡歌看着自己男朋友挺立的性器，手上的动作顿了顿。

“歌歌，碰碰它……”

“凯哥……”胡歌哑着嗓子叫他。

王凯觉得下腹一紧，马眼里渗出一点前液。

“我知道你最想要我。”王凯眸里有暗暗燃烧的欲火，也有斩钉截铁的坚定。

胡歌想，或许自己这么喜欢王凯，有一部分也是这个原因。换作是他，他永远不敢肯定，对方爱自己。对方最想要的是自己。而王凯就会这么说。而且一旦他确定了，他就不会轻易让这样重要的人错过。

他甚至是有一点嫉妒王凯的。

“凯哥……”被王凯的眼神看得燥热难耐，胡歌忍不住哽咽了一声。他用膝盖撑着让自己发软的身体向前移了一些，塞着假阳具的后穴正对着王凯坚硬的欲望。

“……想要你。”胡歌都不敢相信自己说出来了，但他看着王凯震动的目光，觉得自己不介意多说几遍，在以后漫长的人生里，说上几遍都可以。

他握住假阴茎的底部，深吸了一口气，一点点地抽出来。这个角度，王凯能看见穴口一点柔软的肠肉被带出来，还有更深处的液体，沿着柱体流下来，滴滴答答地落在王凯涨得发疼的阴茎上，小腹上，画面色情至极。

突然抽离的空虚让穴口一翕一合地颤动着，胡歌脸红了红，把那根湿淋淋的玩具一把丢到床下。

“你别看。”

王凯笑，“好好好，刚才是谁——”

胡歌一不做二不休，用一个粗暴的吻去堵他的嘴。胡歌刚才又喘又叫，喉咙都有些发干，王凯舔舐着他的唇，又含在唇齿间吮吸，反将一军，让胡歌喘着气放开了他，唇上一片滟滟水光。

胡歌赌气般地，扶着王凯硬如烙铁的性器，微微沉下腰，用湿淋淋的穴口在上面磨蹭着。

“歌歌……”王凯忍不住大口地吸气。他觉得脑子都快不是自己的了。

“别动。”胡歌自己也憋得下腹起火，便不再折腾他了，飞快地解开了他手腕上的束缚。

“没事儿，上了保险的。”王凯见他一脸担心地盯着自己的手腕，忍不住调笑。

“谁管你。”胡歌还嘴硬。

于是王凯抓着他的腰，猛力一顶，狠狠地贯穿了他。

虽然之前经历了那么充分的扩张，胡歌还是想不到王凯能一下进到如此深的地方，惊叫了一声，有些吃痛地抓紧了他的肩。

“凯……凯哥……慢一点……”

“你点的火，自己负责。”王凯在他耳边一字一句地说，声音像泡过了烈酒的罂粟。

胡歌呜咽一声，知道自己八成是撩过了。但为时已晚，王凯抱紧他，感受了几秒他里头的湿热紧致之后，便开始挺腰往里送。一次次地拔出来，又插到最深。

胡歌从来不知道王凯能这么厉害。

太深了。他几乎不剩什么呻吟的力气，只能趴在他肩头低声地叫，求他慢一点轻一点。

“你咬得这么紧……”王凯感叹道。

“王凯……”胡歌抬起头来望着他，他唇角微微上扬的弧度，优雅的唇珠，英气逼人的眉峰，扬起的下颌与脖颈连成优美的曲线，还有他眼底熠熠如朝阳般的光芒，连带着周身都散发出暖融融的气息，让他只一味地想亲近对方，仿佛自己心底的重重阴翳，都能因王凯长久的凝视而消散殆尽，开出一朵涨满胸口的花来。

“……疼。”

“要不要换个姿势……想要趴着还是躺着？”

王凯没有给他太多的思考时间，揪了个枕头，握着他细瘦的脚踝，就着交合的姿势顺势把他压在身下，把枕头往他腰下塞了塞。

“这样能看着你。”

看着他欲拒还迎的样子，眉目低垂，眼睫一颤便抖落人间万般温柔与脆弱。看着他似笑非笑地望过来，沉沦得甘之如饴。

“凯哥……动一动……”胡歌仰着头，露出脆弱的，白天鹅般的脖颈，滑动的喉结让他想一口咬下去。

王凯从膝弯处扶住他的腿，不遗余力地操干起来。这个姿势和刚才进的也差不多深，不过角度更斜一些，饱满的龟头刮过柔软的肠壁，惹得胡歌抓紧了床单连声喘息，几乎要掉下泪来。

如梦幻泡影，如露亦如电。

胡歌在一片目眩神迷里想起这句话，觉得自己真是罪孽深重，但旋即想起还有另一句，爱不重，不生娑婆。便释然了。

“凯哥……那里……呜嗯……”

王凯明白他的意思，对准那一点重重地顶弄起来，剧烈的快感一阵阵地沿着脊椎往上窜，他绷紧了脚背，脚趾蜷起，溢出了一声又一声绵软甜腻的呻吟，王凯每顶一下，他都觉得像是射了一回，那种快感一层层地堆叠起来，像不会退潮的海浪，高得能爬上去摘星星月亮。

“啊……嗯……凯哥……慢……慢点……”

他泄过一次的性器又被顶得前液涟涟，精神抖擞地随着他的动作，时轻时重地摩擦着他结实的小腹，在上面留下一道道湿润的水痕。

胡歌连抬手自慰的力气都没有，只能盯着王凯的性器在自己后穴里进进出出，上面蓬勃的脉络是那么明显，带着甬道里湿滑的液体，退出来一点，又重重挤进去。胡歌觉得已经深得不能再深了的时候，他总能稍稍变换一个角度，再挤进去一些，到达柔嫩得无法想象的地方，稍微碰一下都让胡歌浑身打颤，恐惧混杂着兴奋与快感让他欲罢不能，仿佛他的世界里最隐秘的地方只有王凯一人能够踏足，并用滚烫的温度留下一行到此一游的印记。

“凯哥……嗯……你怎么……能……能忍这么久……你吃什么长大……”他望着王凯微微皱起眉，眸子里淌着光，低低喘息着的模样，脑子里一片混沌昏茫。

“你中午做的苦瓜炒蛋……里面的蛋。”

真的，这个时候和他抱怨苦瓜难吃？

胡歌像是为这句话感到迷惑一样，带着无辜得近乎天真无邪的笑意，修长的双腿环紧了王凯劲瘦的腰，试图离他更近一些，也不管他已经在自己体内多深的地方。

“还有你的精液。”王凯一本正经地补充道。

胡歌随即被王凯激烈的动作顶得泣不成声，呻吟都变成了破碎的音调，王凯一手抚着他前端的性器，另一只手扶着他的臀不让他太用力地撞向床板。

“歌歌……舒服吗？”

“啊……嗯……”胡歌被这样前后夹击，根本是舒服得快要烧起来了，他仰起头来向王凯索吻，作为回应。呻吟被堵在喉间，变成了闷声的呜咽。进进出出前带出的水声回荡在房间里，让他听得面红耳热。

王凯一次次地捣开他柔软紧致的穴肉，享受着这张小嘴紧紧地吸吮着他的快感，他时而又退出来，只是在穴口浅浅地抽插蹭动，看着胡歌带上了一点求饶的眼神，他才心满意足地用力顶回去，到一个胡歌会抓着他的肩膀叫出来的深度，把他所有压抑着的呻吟都释放出来，胡歌带上一点温软沪语腔调的情话对王凯而言就像是最好的催情药。哪怕说的都是一些胡话，王凯也爱听，听得骨头都酥了。

“不要了……太深了……呜嗯……我好想射……”

王凯让他趴过去，这样能更方便自己摸他前面。胡歌每次都趴得像只猫一样，非得回过头来对上他的目光才安心。王凯用和抽插同步的频率，套弄着胡歌的性器，每顶一下，顶端的小孔就吐出一些液体，淋湿了他的手指。他简直怀疑胡歌流了这么多前液，一会儿还射不射得出来。

这个姿势让王凯得以长驱直入，囊袋拍打着会阴，把那里的一小片皮肤都撞得通红，原本白皙的臀瓣也因为刚才的体位，被床单摩擦得泛红，高挺的臀和凹陷的腰窝相衬，显得分外色情。

就连他背上的纹身，也像是一份独一无二的见证。每次用这个姿势，王凯在滔天的快感里，见到岳父岳母的脸，起初心里会生起罪恶的背德感，这种背德感让他只想更快更猛烈地结束一场性事，但后来随着两个人的不断斡旋，王凯终于被认可接纳，二老甚至说出了你们要彼此好好珍惜这样的话，从那以后，此情此景下，他心里便多了一份奇异的自豪感。他觉得，他们能把这样好的一个人带到人世间，而此刻能够由自己带给他们的儿子最热烈的爱与快乐，就仿佛是一件互相成全的事。虽然背德感在一些荒淫的时刻仍然强烈，但他已经能够坦然地面对这个纹身，就像面对这个世界一样。他们相爱，便无忧无惧。

胡歌似乎是不满王凯慢下来的速度，抬了抬腰轻轻晃动，试图把他吞得更深。还抬起那双已经是桃花泣露的眼睛，回头望了他一眼。

这简直是兔子撩狼。王凯想。

他像是要把自己的形状都烙在胡歌体内一样，摩擦着他因为强烈的快感一阵阵紧缩的肠壁，敏感点已经被他蹭得发硬，再抵上去，几乎不用怎么用力，胡歌便颤抖着惊叫出声，一道道白光在眼前泛起，而王凯去吻他后颈的皮肤，用鼻尖温柔地在上面摩挲，仿佛要把他的味道与这份极乐牢牢地连结在一起，变成一个条件反射，一种专属于他的，烈性却无害的毒/品。

王凯硕大的欲望重重地碾过他的前列腺，让他完完全全字面意义上的被操射了。他的小腹随呼吸剧烈地起伏，后穴更是一阵阵痉挛着，挤压着王凯的阴茎，让他根本没来得及拔出来，就把大股的精液射在了最深处。

王凯没有马上退出来，只是就着这个姿势问他，要不要去洗澡。

“拔出来的话，整个床单都会湿的。”王凯在他耳边，用气音说。

“……嗯……哈？”

胡歌不管不顾，翻过身来，搂住他的脖子吻他。下身动一动就会有粘腻的液体溢出来，但他此刻只想和王凯交换一个漫长的吻，就算火山喷发天塌地陷了他都不想管。既然高潮的凌乱本身就是违背处女座本能的，再多一些又能如何？

~~反正是王凯的床单。~~

——————————  
王凯靠在床上，听着胡歌吹风机轰鸣的声音，随手点开了一条艾特，是央视发的，他和胡歌分开的采访，被剪到了一起。

他还是不小心扫到了一条底下的评论。

“拜托不要捆绑好吗。


End file.
